roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Angels and Demons
Angels and Demons is the ninth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis Dr. Feelgood and Barnaby stand in the circle and Layla seems in shock. She’s angry about Barnaby keeping the secret from her. Robert asks them if they are good demons and Barnaby makes a very uneasy answer. Feelgood tries to retrieve the babies but Layla blocks his way and asks how she is supposed to trust them. Robert seems incredulous as well and Imogen wonders if that’s why the demons have the drop, claiming Barnaby was informing on them, but he admits he snuck out to heal himself after tough fights. Feelgood says that he has been protecting the babies for months against the Drox Demons and Robert does seem to come around to this explanation. They decide to try and get the babies back to the car and debate briefly about what to do with the demons. Layla decides to kill them and Barnaby and Feelgood are up for debate. She goes around staking the demons on the ground and breaking their necks to ensure they all die. Robert collects demon goo as they die to try and study it. He scoops it into a metal can for later. Dr. Feelgood falls back into his wheelchair and asks for Barnaby’s phone for a taxi. He mentions that he should go into hiding for a while. They try to clean off the fingerprints from the car and walk back to the boarding house. Rob’s suit start smelling and burning up and he takes it off. They try to sneak back in with a fake note but are caught by the night porter for skipping curfew. They get time in the library and are sent back to their rooms. James is holding the baby and doing his best to take care of the child but isn’t entirely competent. Barnaby asks Feelgood to pick it up and they face the challenge of getting it out. He takes it from James and goes to Robert to help. The baby starts crying and Barnaby does his best to calm it. They try to get out with the shoddy drainpipe to distract the night porter. Imogen returns to the dorm only to see Layla return to the room. She seems angry that Layla didn’t leave her a note and Imogen seems angry about her visit with her parents. Some sibling rivalry caused friction in her visit. Layla catches her up and Imogen seems interested in Barnaby and Feelgood’s recent development. The demons stole the babies, they stole a car to pursue them, and learned they were part of a ritual to turn them into Drox Demons. Imogen thumbs through her tomes and learns about the Drox Demons. After that Imogen explains about the soul sealing ritual that might be able to help and the two debate about using it to save or kill Mr. Miller. Layla is in two minds about Feelgood and his saving the babies from the Drox and they debate about whether demons could have morality. As Imogen flips through the pages she sees a page of it is torn. She is very angry about her stuff being torn and Layla suggests Feelgood is the one who did it. They also debate what to do with Barnaby and Layla is hesitant to kill him because of his help. They decide to sleep on it. Outside the dorm Barnaby puts his hand on the door and hears them talk about killing him. He then leaves. Imogen suddenly ambushes Barnaby at his lunch table after a long time of dodging the group and pulls him into the library. When she gets there and makes sure nobody is around before smacking him with her book. She demands to know why Barnaby didn’t tell them he was a demon and she goes on about how easy his life is, then he counters with how his demon self is ruining his chance to be a normal human. Imogen storms off calling him not her friend anymore and leaves him standing there in the library with everyone staring. Layla skips class as usual and struggles with how to deal with Barnaby. Barnaby meanwhile goes to apologize to Imogen with flowers from the garden. He goes to the girls dorm and runs into Violet who taunts him with her usual arrogance. She leaves him with an ominous warning about Imogen and then walks away remarking that it will be interesting. He opens the door and walks in and asks Layla to let him borrow Imogen’s notes. She stops him in his tracks and asks if he took a page from her notes. He gives a half-hearted denial prompting Layla to run up and grab him from the neck. She presses him about the page but he still denies it. After further coercion Barnaby tries to fib his way out and breaks down. Layla moves to punch him. She decks him hard and asks again where the page is. He finally relents and agrees to look for it begging her to stop. Offering the flowers they burn in his hands. They find a parchment and Layla sits him down for a less aggressive talk. She asks about what he’s been doing and he says he’s been hiding at the school for a long time. She asks about why he stole the parchment and he admits that he didn’t want people to find him. Barnaby says he was scared of Layla and both are unsure if they can trust each other. Barnaby mentions he used to be part of the Drox Demon group and that he left after a time with the group’s harsh disapproval. He came up to the room to figure out what Layla plans to do. Layla asks Barnaby to be honest and he isn’t sure if that's a good thing. After asking her not to punch him he brings out a whole book of Imogen's and hands it back to Layla. Barnaby asks her forgiveness and she still seems weary of trusting him. They talk a while longer and the fire alarm suddenly starts ringing. The people file out and Layla takes the time to sneak off. Barnaby goes off to the girls dorm again and tries to retrieve the book. Layla tries to stop him but Violet calls her out specifically and she tries to feign illness and runs back to her room. Barnaby retrieves Imogen’s book and legs it to the boys dormitory. Layla goes to the bathroom to keep her act up and Barnaby goes to his dorm to check on James. He talks to James about the demons and admits to James that he is one. Barnaby transforms into his demon form and James takes it surprisingly well. They share a long hug and Barnaby suggests that they try to talk to Layla and Imogen to make her more accepting of him. Robert and Imogen meet in Biology and they talk about Barnaby and Imogen is somewhat convinced that Barnaby is trying to turn them against Layla to kill her. Robert isn't so sure as he fought with them against the demons of his own kind. Robert tells her that he used a spell and she is ecstatic to hear it. He explains in detail what happened and Imogen is actually a bit excited to hear about it. He also mentions that Feelgood is a Drox as well and that he was trying to protect the babies against the others and that Feelgood didn’t have legs. Imogen and Robert note that both Barnaby and Feelgood seem to want to try and be as human as possible. They also go over the missing page and Robert mentioned he memorized the page and he scribbles it down. He also mentions the exo suit he built and his need of better servos and wants to order servos to be intercepted. They talk back and forth a bit and hear the fire alarm go off. They have a few more classes and go back to their dorms…. Layla and Imogen meet in the dorm and she brings him up to speed with her talk with Barnaby and that he tried to steal her spellbook. She skims through it for tears or dogears and goes on to tell Layla about her plan to cast spells. Layla asks her who she got to help cast the spell and she admits she got Barnaby and Violet. Layla is dubious about her decision to say the least. She also mentions she has plans to deal with Miller and also mentions her lack of sleep from bad nightmares. Layla is concerned about how sadistic Imogen seems to be with Mr. Miller and she makes it clear she blames herself for the students that died the day she sassed Mr. Miller. Imogen starts crying and realizes how her thirst for vengeance turned her into a sadistic angry mess of a person and hugs Layla. Layla awkwardly tries to reassure her and she sits on her bed crying confused and hurt. Robert tries to go to Barnaby’s dorm and invite him to a meeting with the girls. James tries to defend Barnaby from Robert but Barnaby waives him off. They decide to try and help James and on Robert suggestion of Imogen coming with them Barnaby is reluctant. Robert tries to reassure him about Imogen and he reluctantly agrees. He tells Barnaby the basics of the plan and then goes off to the girl’s dorm. After a tense meeting Robert goes off into his plan to break into a military database to procure his servos. They start talking until james speaks about killing Barnaby and things get slightly confrontational between the group. They come back to the stolen book and page which prompts them to question Barnaby and the uncomfortable question of if Barnaby is an ancient demon in a 16 year old’s body. Barnaby reveals that he is indeed sixteen, he has solid investments keeping him in money, he’s been hiding in the school since he was 11. He also explains a twisting tail of his life and eventual escape. His father is named Bur’nakk and he escaped during one of the tribes hunting expeditions. He isn’t sure why he has a tendency to set things on fire but decides he doesn’t want to know. This is enough to convince Layla and Imogen of his goodness and they decide to forgive him. With everyone getting their drama out they decide to make a plan of action regarding getting James to the hospital and sorting out how to help him. They decide to put the military servos on the backburner for now. They all suit up to go to the hospital (again) to get James help. As Barnaby goes to his room to get his phone he sees Violet waiting. She mentions that sooner or later they will hold him being a demon against him. She says the walls are thin and Layla’s duty would obligate her to kill him eventually. He turns it around and asks why she isn’t dead. She goes on about someone blurting out his secret and then Bur’nakk coming for him and destroying the school in the process. They argue back and forth and Barnaby is convinced that Layla will kill Bur’nakk when he appears but Violet isn’t so sure. It seems to shake him a bit. Violet is confident his father will win and then he collects his things and goes back to the group. It’s getting long into the evening and the group go into the hospital. On the list of attending doctors they note his name is conspicuously absent. Dr. Feelgood is gone and they move on. They try to get to the wing with people with similar symptoms and gets stopped by a nurse. She waves them in and walking into the ward they see a familiar face from school. Janet is in the bed. She seems rather spacey and mentions “pretty birds” and the nurse mentions she has memory loss. She keeps mentioning that the “wings are wrong” on the bird and the bright light turning dark. She then starts mumbling incoherently about the aforementioned. Robert looks at the charts of the other patients and notes that these patients have been happening since 4 months ago. Imogen hands Janet a piece of paper and asks her to draw the birds. She gets wings with rays of lights but then scribbles it out. They then ask James if he recognizes the picture and he appears to be disturbed by it. They check the other patients and they are all centered around St. Thom Huell. They try to figure out who the girl is from James’s visions. James mentions in a moment of clarity “Be careful what you read. Not everything you read is true.”. The other patients echoed similar sentiments and Robert remembers the symbols he read in the basement. James then seems confused but then mentions “We were not born to this. We confirmed it with pen and ink. He taught us the wisdom of his secrets.” The group try to decipher what this means and all the patients speak in unison “But by this knowledge they will perish and by this also it consumes them.” They aren’t sure what it means but it seems that people are being experimented or taught something that caused them to be like this. After this the nurse comes into the room and tells Imogen where each person was found. They decide to go back to the library and keep searching for answers in Imogen’s books or any books they could find. Imogen decides to try to cast her speed study spell on the others and after focusing herself and truly chanting perfectly they all enhance their intelligence an insane amount. Robert is furiously flipping through the books at rapid pace and James suddenly comes back to lucidity. He apparently remembers everything from his time with a clouded mind and apologises for everything he did and said. He also tries to sketch out the girl and clarify the demon and angels. Robert investigates the hellmouth and Imogen looks up information on possible demons causing the problems. Layla looks for the cryptic messages spoken by the patients in the ward but finds nothing. Barnaby looks up references to angels and finds a note about Nephilim, angels cast out from on high for consorting with mortals. They consider it might be fallen angels that are causing this. Robert looks for information about the Hellmouth but finds almost nothing. Imogen then suggests he hack the military net and sets up the drop and he claims he will be doing that soon. He then looks around for information on the lower IQ victims and finds a regular pattern with the victims. Then Imogen realizes something. Mr. Penrose has been in the school longer than other teachers and his beginning of term as school librarian started when the six week periods between victims started. They expand on this noting that Penrose was also in the basement when they went down the first time, and he took days off when students were disappearing, and James finally finishes his drawing and Penrose seems to be a dead ringer. They march on and Robert continues research on the angels and it seems the evidence against Penrose is piling up. He seems to have lost his immortality and ability to fly and possibly can be destroyed. They go to the basement and find many dusty tomes. Imogen is absolutely in blissful and starts packing books into her bag as she can. The others start looking in the books for notes about fallen angels but find nothing but Layla does note several tomes referencing them with nothing but blank pages inside. She wonders if they have a magical cypher or something and imogen tries to use her sight to see if there are any traces of magic. She sees it is completely mundane. There might have been magic ages ago but if so it has faded. They all start trying to look for clues to help them and Robert finds a reference to killing angels with “sky iron” and the what seems like his name “Penemue”. Suddenly the door creaks open and the unassuming form of Penrose fills the doorway. He tells them that he is disappointed in them and Layla trades banter with him. Layla goes to punch him and Penrose gently moves his hand to block her and picks her up with no effort by the neck. Suddenly he flings her against with stone wall with powerful force. A painful crunch echoes through the underground as she slumps to the ground and gasps out loud in pain…. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer…. Mr. Penrose stands over the group as they face him down. Pens swirl around in front of him and shoot forward. Layla, Barnaby, Imogen, James, all battered, breathing heavily, some bloody. Mr. Penrose smiles creepily. He says in his singsong voice mockingly, “Such a disappointment.”. Dark decrepit wings spring forward from his shoulders…. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes